Teen Wolf in Professional Football
by R J Blackstone
Summary: Scott has left high school and college now, to become a pro football player! The werewolves have also outed themselves to the public and they have some persecutiong going on.


Teen Wolf Fan Fiction

Teen Wolf in Pro Football

By R J Blackstone

The ground shook as the crowd roared with enthusiasm, I could barely hear myself think. We are down by six, three minutes left and eighty yards to go. The playoffs are on the line, win and you're in. This is what all my work has been building up to. If I can get us into the end zone, I will be a household name. It will be a great step to ending the persecution of my kind. Ball will snap on four. One, the quarterback looks left, away from me. The defense reacts to the head movement and linebackers shift one step left. That's good for me because it will give me more space to get open. Two! The quarterback hard counts this time, which is my signal to move. I cut to the left from my position and run down the line of scrimmage, I only get a couple of yards and then return to my original spot. Three! Yellow flags go flying in the air, false start. I wasn't expecting the hard count that time and I jumped, great going Scott, dig the team in deeper.

"What the hell Scotty!" That was Stiles. He made it to pro football with me. I know what you're thinking; there is no way that party animal sacrificed his precious party time for football. Well he didn't really sacrifice that much. When we got to college I was so busy with classes and football that he decided to try out for the team just so he could keep an eye on hos old wolf buddy. He said that if I decided to go all wolf again that he was going to be there to be my manager. He couldn't let me slip through his fingers, and everybody needs good management he says. Turned out that he was a natural at the quarterback position though, hard to believe right? So he didn't even practice all that often. He just studied the plays a little and showed up to the game to throw the ball my direction. Stiles figured out real quick that being the starting quarterback of a division one football team led to way better parties than he was getting into before. We ended up with pretty good stats by the time we graduated. We didn't start for the team until our junior year, but when we did I ended up catching four thousand yards from him. We were one of the most prolific quarterback to receiver combinations in the history of college football. We would have made it to the national championship last year had Stiles not got us into trouble with that huge party that he threw at the end of the year to celebrate winning the conference. The cops showed up, everybody got in trouble, and half our team got suspended for the national title game. It was a huge disappointment. We were kind of lucky that it had all happened though because it gave us the opportunity to be on the same team in professional football. I got drafted in the first round by the team, and because of all the trouble Stiles got in, he ended up being drafted in the fifth round. It wasn't long before we were both starters and leading this team to the chance we have at getting in the playoffs today. Win and you're in.

Last time you saw me I was playing basketball for my high school team. I know it looked like I was done with sports after that, but I had a change of heart when I got to college. There was a lot going on, but the main thing was that werewolves like me had made themselves known to the world and they needed a nice face in order to dissipate some of the negative publicity we were getting. A lot of people did not like the fact that werewolves were living among them, so there was a lot of hatred going on that I thought I could help dissipate with a little success in sports. What better way to dissipate hate then a little football? I had a lot of success with that in high school playing basketball, so I figured I should give it a shot in college. I did it so that werewolves wouldn't have such a bad name, I mean we are people like anyone else, we are just cursed with the life of a werewolf. So a few games into the first season of me starting for the team, I went ahead a let the wolf out of the bag. I changed into my wolf form right in the middle of the game. There were mixed reactions at the time, but once we started winning I was able to turn a lot of those frowns upside down. There are even a few more werewolves in college sports now, and they are crediting me for being the one that paved the way. The only problem is that college football is looking into the issue as being a werewolf might give a potential unfair advantage, but that's something that all the lawyers are working out. That issue has not rose up in professional football yet, but I am sure that if we win this game and make it to the playoffs that it will start to be talked about.

Of course I more than likely would not be here without my werewolf abilities, but it's not like I used some sort of drug in order to gain them. I was born with the curse of the werewolf and I believe that I should be allowed to use my curse to my advantage. I think of it in similar ways to a seven foot basketball player in professional basketball, is he cheating because he is tall? No, I believe he is only using the talents that were given to him by nature. My abilities as a werewolf make me stronger, faster, and have better reaction. They really make me talented, which is something I lacked before they manifested. Why shouldn't I use them? I don't have any problem with it at all. When someone is better than everyone else at anything it is only natural for them to question how it could be that way. I don't blame people for being suspect about werewolves. The general conception throughout mythology is that we are vicious and terrible creatures. My goal is to change our identity in to something more personable and easier for society to accept. Ok, I bored you enough with the back story. We should get back to the game.

"What the hell Scotty!"

"I got a little excited Stiles, sorry."

"Well get it straight this time." We all moved into the offensive huddle. "Same play fellas, but we are going on three this time so Scotty don't mess this one up." There were a few chuckles, but most were focused on the game. "Get open Scotty, we got two time outs and two minutes to score, so get open and let me worry about the time." We clapped hands and ran off to take our places.

Snap count is on three this time, that means I don't motion left like the last play.

"What did you cough up a fur ball puppy dog?" The cornerback covering me had to talk a little smack like he had been doing it all game. If I were him I would have shut up a while ago, I already got over a hundred yards receiving on him. Two! Shit, he distracted me, I must have missed one. I have to pay attention. Three! I took off. The corner tried to jam me but I gave him a shrug and he was on the ground. I cut left and over the middle, the ball was there right when I was and I plucked it out of the air. A linebacker flew in for the tackle but I was in a middle of a spin move and down the field by the time he breezed by me and into the ground. The corner was back on me and was able to bring me down. I'll give it to the guy, I have been roughing him up all game but he does not give up. Recorded werewolf howls went out over the intercom and the crowd went wild, I pumped my fist up in celebration. The fans love it when the stadium plays the howl sounds, I like it too. Thirty five yard play, after the penalty that leaves us with eighty to go. We got to score the touchdown because a field goal is not going to cut it. Stiles called timeout and we headed over the sidelines to get our marching orders.

"What's the play coach?" Stiles was pumped up after the last play and looked ready to go.

"They are going to tighten up the defense from now on. There is no way we get the middle open like that again. Screw it, run the option on Scotty's side, but after that we are going to the hurry up offense."

"Got it coach."

Quick snap on two, the defense was barely set when we got the ball off. Stiles was off to the races with our running back at his side. I went in to get my block but the same damn corner made a quick move and slid by me, first time he really got the edge on me all day. The corner went in to break up the option and Stiles went to toss the ball to the running back. The corner bit all the way and dropped the running back immediately. A second look and Stiles still had the ball, damn good fake buddy, you just saved my ass. I turned back around and cleared the way for my old friend. I was laying down blocks until he finally got dropped at the ten yard line. Hells yeah, forty yard play and a minute left to go! Timeout, now we have none left but we got first and goal with a minute to go, so who the hell cares?

We stayed on the field for this time out as coach sent in a few substitutions. Screen play to me this time, Stiles got the ball to me quick and I made a move but got dropped quickly by that same damn corner, this guy must want the win bad. He grabbed me by the fur to bring me down that time it's one of the disadvantages of being a werewolf. No gain on the play that time. Time was ticking off the clock now so we had to get the play off quick. Stiles hiked the ball again and I went up cut right to the sidelines. Stiles hit the tight end underneath but he got dropped a few yards short of the end zone. We run the play a lot because the defense usually focuses on me and forgets about the tight end. Shit, time is still ticking away! We all rush back to the line and Stiles got the play off as quick as he could, he cocked back and threw the fade away across to the receiver on the other side of the field. The ball flew too high and out of reach as it sailed past the end zone. At least the clock is stopped now but we only have one play left, the playoffs are on the line and everybody knows that this ball has to be going my way. What the hell we are going to do now?

Stiles signaled the play over to me and I could not believe it. I put my arms up in protest but he waved me off. One! The corner was looking me straight in the eyes. I cannot let him get me this time. Two! I motioned right and the corner mirrored me as I went. Three! The receiver on the left side of the formation motioned right towards Stiles. Four! The ball snapped to Stiles hands and I took off back around him to field the wide receiver reverse. The corner was already closing in behind me and I knew I wasn't going to be able to run this one all the way into the end zone. The receiver from the other side got the ball and was almost to my spot when he pitched it off to me. The cornerback was right up on me now and there was really no way that I was going to make it to the end zone. I lifted the ball up, looked down the line, and then I chucked the ball over. A linebacker got his hand up and the ball tipped up in the air. It seemed like it floated there for minutes until a unbelievable stroke of luck hit and it landed right in Stiles hands. We did it, we won, and we are going to the playoffs. All I could hear was cheers and howling. I let a howl out too.


End file.
